


Cangiante

by akisawana



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Relationship Negotiation, a distinct lack of engineering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisawana/pseuds/akisawana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It means nothing. It means everything. It means they have to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cangiante

Relationships are give and take. Sometimes, most times, that means compromise and negotiation and talking.

Sometimes it meant Qrow lets James have his way. Meant for once he gives James whatever he wants. He can trust James. It’s easy, a little scary how easy, but it’s General Ironwood. He has a good heart. He’ll take care of Qrow.

That’s all Jimmy ever wanted, after all. To fix everything for everyone. To make the world safer, brighter, better. And Qrow can’t save the world for him, can’t even keep himself safe most nights, but he can give James this. Qrow didn’t bite, or struggle, or dig under Jimmy’s skin with sharp little barbs. Instead he let James take him to a proper bed, and leave the lights on, and Qrow nestled in James’ lap without so much as a roll of his eyes.

Qrow had been thinking about letting James inside him for a while. Since the second time, actually, when James lost himself and still was careful. It seemed like a good night, like a night James needs that little bit extra. Some people said it’s not a big deal. Qrow is not one of them, and James was clutching him close like he wants to climb under Qrow’s skin.

James’ hands were on his waist, skimming under the hem of his shirt, and Qrow let him. He could feel the way his body gives against James’ metal; James couldn’t meet Qrow halfway, the pads of his fingers did not spread ever so slightly when James dragged them up Qrow’s spine, and when Qrow rocked against James’ leg there was no give.

Qrow didn’t mind. If it’s symbolic of anything, it’s how James won’t let Qrow change him, like how Raven changed Taiyang. James was the one person Qrow never has to worry about, whether he’s up to his elbows in grimm guts or teenagers with power tools or political sausage. That made him rare and precious, and Qrow’s submission was almost thanks.

Almost, but not quite, because some things should be freely given. Like kisses down the warm side of James’ neck, fumbling with buttons as James wrapped his hands around Qrow’s thighs. His hands are huge. Qrow loves them the most.

James smiled, but didn’t say anything as he flips Qrow over and kissed him like nicotine, and when he finally acquiesced to Qrow’s need for oxygen, James started in on Qrow’s clothes. Qrow let himself be unwrapped like a present, caught James’ right hand and drew it into his mouth.

“Someone’s eager,” James said, settling easily between Qrow’s thighs.

“ _Someone_ ,” Qrow said, letting James’ fingers go with a pop, “would like to get fucked.”

James froze. Sat up, on his knees, and that was just so not even remotely fair. He looked perfectly composed, a classical statue given life. 

Qrow did not _feel_ like appreciating the view. “What, you want to hear me beg?” he asked, mentally running down a list of how James might like it. Sir is a no. Daddy is … not something Qrow has ever been able to say with a straight face. He folded his arms behind his head, licked his lips. “You want to hear how badly I want you inside of me?” 

“It would not be…” James trailed off, searching for the right word. “Right.”

Qrow felt a familiar sinking feels in his chest. This was like grading midterms all over again, except he was naked and sober. “What did you say?”

“It wouldn’t be fair,” James stared down at Qrow, daring him to argue. 

Qrow sat up, grabbed James’ wrist in case he tried to run. “What do you mean it wouldn’t be fair?” He didn’t try to hide his confusion; just the opposite. How was it not fair to take what Qrow made damn sure was freely offered?

James looked down at their hands. “When I was rebuilt, replicating normal biological processes for their own sake was not a priority,” he said. “Especially not when there were more efficient ways to perform the same function.”

“So what?” Qrow said, squeezing James’ fingers. “I’m offering you _my_ body which is, despite the odd feather, perfectly normal.”

“It would not be fair when I cannot offer you the same,” James said. He was not blushing. Qrow wished he would. Instead, he looked very pale, and when Qrow leaned against him, his left was just as cold as his right.

“It’s okay, Jimmy,” Qrow said. “If you don’t want to fuck me, I won’t take it personally. I don’t want to fuck you and that has nothing to do with your ass and everything to do with not wanting to do that to _anyone_.”

James sighed, and kissed the top of Qrow’s head. “It’s not okay,” he said into Qrow’s hair. “I do want to be inside you. And it’s easy to say that I would offer you the same when I cannot.”

“You want it, I want it, why are we not doing it?” Qrow pulled away, flung himself back on the bed. So much for a night of easy sex. 

James laid down next to Qrow but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t even breathing, not until Qrow shifted over and laid his head on James’ chest. “You might think it means that little,” James said. “I do not. There are other ways to be intimate.”

Qrow reached up, traced the metal in front of his eyes. “No, I do think it means quite a bit. Like you said, there are other ways. But to have another person inside you, where you’re the most vulnerable? It’s not just seeing someone naked. It’s not even touching them. It’s so easy to hurt, even accidentally. I have to trust someone a lot before I’ll let them have the chance to hurt me like that.”

James’ hand settled on Qrow’s hip. “So what you’re saying is you trust me enough, even though it’s not fair?”

Qrow pushed himself up on his elbows. Some things need to be said to someone’s face, not buried in their chest. “No, James. I’m saying if you want it to be fair, you tell me how to hurt _you_.”

James nodded. “I’ll...have to think about that.”

Qrow leaned up and kissed him. He didn’t expect James to have an answer off the top of his head. Maybe tomorrow, maybe never. It didn’t matter. James trusted him enough to sleep next to him, unguarded and defenseless. Anything beyond that was for the general’s own peace of mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
